The present invention is directed to a process for preparing halomethylated high performance polymers and to methods for making photoresists with curable derivatives of these polymers. The present invention is also directed to processes for preparing improved photoresist compositions and improved thermal ink jet printheads with these polymers. One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula ##STR4## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is ##STR5## or mixtures thereof, B is ##STR6## wherein v is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR7## wherein z is an integer of from 2 to about 20, ##STR8## wherein u is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR9## wherein w is an integer of from 1 to about 20, ##STR10## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with a halomethyl alkyl ether, a hydrohalic acid, and acetic acid in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst, thereby forming a halomethylated polymer. Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a process which comprises preparing a halomethylated polymer by the aforementioned process and subsequently converting at least some of the halomethyl groups to photosensitivity-imparting groups which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to actinic radiation, thereby forming a photopatternable polymer. Yet another embodiment of the present invention is directed to an ink jet printhead containing a halomethylated polymer made by the aforementioned process. Still another embodiment of the present invention is directed to processes which comprise causing the either the halomethylated polymer or the photosensitivity-imparting group substituted polymer to become crosslinked or chain extended by imagewise exposure to actinic radiation in an image pattern.
In microelectronics applications, there is a great need for low dielectric constant, high glass transition temperature, thermally stable, photopatternable polymers for use as interlayer dielectric layers and as passivation layers which protect microelectronic circuitry. Poly(imides) are widely used to satisfy these needs; these materials, however, have disadvantageous characteristics such as relatively high water sorption and hydrolytic instability. There is thus a need for high performance polymers which can be effectively photopatterned and developed at high resolution.
One particular application for such materials is the fabrication of ink jet printheads. Ink jet printing systems generally are of two types: continuous stream and drop-on-demand. In continuous stream ink jet systems, ink is emitted in a continuous stream under pressure through at least one orifice or nozzle. The stream is perturbed, causing it to break up into droplets at a fixed distance from the orifice. At the break-up point, the droplets are charged in accordance with digital data signals and passed through an electrostatic field which adjusts the trajectory of each droplet in order to direct it to a gutter for recirculation or a specific location on a recording medium. In drop-on-demand systems, a droplet is expelled from an orifice directly to a position on a recording medium in accordance with digital data signals. A droplet is not formed or expelled unless it is to be placed on the recording medium.
Since drop-on-demand systems require no ink recovery, charging, or deflection, the system is much simpler than the continuous stream type. There are different types of drop-on-demand ink jet systems. One type of drop-on-demand system has as its major components an ink filled channel or passageway having a nozzle on one end and a piezoelectric transducer near the other end to produce pressure pulses. The relatively large size of the transducer prevents close spacing of the nozzles, and physical limitations of the transducer result in low ink drop velocity. Low drop velocity seriously diminishes tolerances for drop velocity variation and directionality, thus impacting the system's ability to produce high quality copies. Drop-on-demand systems which use piezoelectric devices to expel the droplets also suffer the disadvantage of a slow printing speed.
The other type of drop-on-demand system is known as thermal ink jet, or bubble jet, and produces high velocity droplets and allows very close spacing of nozzles. The major components of this type of drop-on-demand system are an ink filled channel having a nozzle on one end and a heat generating resistor near the nozzle. Printing signals representing digital information originate an electric current pulse in a resistive layer within each ink passageway near the orifice or nozzle, causing the ink in the immediate vicinity to vaporize almost instantaneously and create a bubble. The ink at the orifice is forced out as a propelled droplet as the bubble expands. When the hydrodynamic motion of the ink stops, the process is ready to start all over again. With the introduction of a droplet ejection system based upon thermally generated bubbles, commonly referred to as the "bubble jet" system, the drop-on-demand ink jet printers provide simpler, lower cost devices than their continuous stream counterparts, and yet have substantially the same high speed printing capability.
The operating sequence of the bubble jet system begins with a current pulse through the resistive layer in the ink filled channel, the resistive layer being in close proximity to the orifice or nozzle for that channel. Heat is transferred from the resistor to the ink. The ink becomes superheated far above its normal boiling point, and for water based ink, finally reaches the critical temperature for bubble formation or nucleation of around 280.degree. C. Once nucleated, the bubble or water vapor thermally isolates the ink from the heater and no further heat can be applied to the ink. This bubble expands until all the heat stored in the ink in excess of the normal boiling point diffuses away or is used to convert liquid to vapor, which removes heat due to heat of vaporization. The expansion of the bubble forces a droplet of ink out of the nozzle, and once the excess heat is removed, the bubble collapses. At this point, the resistor is no longer being heated because the current pulse has passed and, concurrently with the bubble collapse, the droplet is propelled at a high rate of speed in a direction towards a recording medium. The surface of the printhead encounters a severe cavitational force by the collapse of the bubble, which tends to erode it. Subsequently, the ink channel refills by capillary action. This entire bubble formation and collapse sequence occurs in about 10 microseconds. The channel can be refired after 100 to 500 microseconds minimum dwell time to enable the channel to be refilled and to enable the dynamic refilling factors to become somewhat dampened. Thermal ink jet equipment and processes are well known and are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,777, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,824, U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,899, U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,224, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,530, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is suitable for ink jet printing processes, including drop-on-demand systems such as thermal ink jet printing, piezoelectric drop-on-demand printing, and the like.
In ink jet printing, a printhead is usually provided having one or more ink-filled channels communicating with an ink supply chamber at one end and having an opening at the opposite end, referred to as a nozzle. These printheads form images on a recording medium such as paper by expelling droplets of ink from the nozzles onto the recording medium. The ink forms a meniscus at each nozzle prior to being expelled in the form of a droplet. After a droplet is expelled, additional ink surges to the nozzle to reform the meniscus.
In thermal ink jet printing, a thermal energy generator, usually a resistor, is located in the channels near the nozzles a predetermined distance therefrom. The resistors are individually addressed with a current pulse to momentarily vaporize the ink and form a bubble which expels an ink droplet. As the bubble grows, the ink bulges from the nozzle and is contained by the surface tension of the ink as a meniscus. The rapidly expanding vapor bubble pushes the column of ink filling the channel towards the nozzle. At the end of the current pulse the heater rapidly cools and the vapor bubble begins to collapse. However, because of inertia, most of the column of ink that received an impulse from the exploding bubble continues its forward motion and is ejected from the nozzle as an ink drop. As the bubble begins to collapse, the ink still in the channel between the nozzle and bubble starts to move towards the collapsing bubble, causing a volumetric contraction of the ink at the nozzle and resulting in the separation of the bulging ink as a droplet. The acceleration of the ink out of the nozzle while the bubble is growing provides the momentum and velocity of the droplet in a substantially straight line direction towards a recording medium, such as paper.
Ink jet printheads include an array of nozzles and may, for example, be formed of silicon wafers using orientation dependent etching (ODE) techniques. The use of silicon wafers is advantageous because ODE techniques can form structures, such as nozzles, on silicon wafers in a highly precise manner. Moreover, these structures can be fabricated efficiently at low cost. The resulting nozzles are generally triangular in cross-section. Thermal ink jet printheads made by using the above-mentioned ODE techniques typically comprise a channel plate which contains a plurality of nozzle-defining channels located on a lower surface thereof bonded to a heater plate having a plurality of resistive heater elements formed on an upper surface thereof and arranged so that a heater element is located in each channel. The upper surface of the heater plate typically includes an insulative layer which is patterned to form recesses exposing the individual heating elements. This insulative layer is referred to as a "pit layer" and is sandwiched between the channel plate and heater plate. For examples of printheads employing this construction, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,530 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,324, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference. Additional examples of thermal ink jet printheads are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,553, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,853, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,529, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
The photopatternable polymers prepared by the process of the present invention are also suitable for other photoresist applications, including other microelectronics applications, printed circuit boards, lithographic printing processes, interlayer dielectrics, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,254, filed Aug. 29, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,783, filed Aug. 28, 1997, entitled "Process for Haloalkylation of High Performance Polymers," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Raymond K. Crandall, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula ##STR11## or wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR12## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR13## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with an acetyl halide and dimethoxymethane in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst and methanol, thereby forming a haloalkylated polymer. In a specific embodiment, the haloalkylated polymer is then reacted further to replace at least some of the haloalkyl groups with photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead with the aforementioned polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,809, filed Aug. 29, 1996, entitled "Processes for Substituting Haloalkylated Polymers With Unsaturated Ester, Ether, and Alkylcarboxymethylene Groups," with the named inventors Timothy J. Fuller, Ram S. Narang, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Raymond K. Crandall, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises reacting a haloalkylated aromatic polymer with a material selected from the group consisting of unsaturated ester salts, alkoxide salts, alkylcarboxylate salts, and mixtures thereof, thereby forming a curable polymer having functional groups corresponding to the selected salt. Another embodiment of the invention is directed to a process for preparing an ink jet printhead with the curable polymer thus prepared.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,963, filed Aug. 29, 1996, and Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/163,672, filed Sep. 30, 1998, entitled "Halomethylated High Performance Curable Polymers," with the named inventors Ram S. Narang and Timothy J. Fuller, the disclosures of each of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, disclose a process which comprises the steps of (a) providing a polymer containing at least some monomer repeat units with halomethyl group substituents which enable crosslinking or chain extension of the polymer upon exposure to a radiation source which is electron beam radiation, x-ray radiation, or deep ultraviolet radiation, said polymer being of the formula ##STR14## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR15## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR16## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, and (b) causing the polymer to become crosslinked or chain extended through the photosensitivity-imparting groups. Also disclosed is a process for preparing a thermal ink jet printhead by the aforementioned curing process.
"Chloromethylation of Condensation Polymers Containing an oxy-1,4-phenylene Backbone," W. H. Daly et al., Polymer Preprints, Vol. 20, No. 1, 835 (1979), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the chloromethylation of polymers containing oxy-phenylene repeat units to produce film forming resins with high chemical reactivity. The utility of 1,4-bis(chloromethoxy) butane and 1-chloromethoxy-4-chlorobutane as chloromethylating agents are also described.
M. Camps, M. Chatzopoulos, and J. Montheard, "Chloromethyl Styrene: Synthesis, Polymerization, Transformations, Applications," JMS--Rev. Macromol. Chem. Phys., C22(3), 343-407 (1982-3), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses processes for the preparation of chloromethyl-substituted polystyrenes, as well as applications thereof.
Y. Tabata, S. Tagawa, and M. Washio, "Pulse Radiolysis Studies on the Mechanism of the High Sensitivity of Chloromethylated Polystyrene as an Electron Negative Resist," Lithography, 25(1), 287 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of chloromethylated polystyrene in resist applications.
M. J. Jurek, A. E. Novembre, I. P. Heyward, R. Gooden, and E. Reichmanis, "Deep UV Photochemistry of Copolymers of Trimethyl-Silylmethyl Methacrylate and Chloromethylstyrene," Polymer Preprints, 29(1) (1988), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the use of an organosilicon polymer of chloromethylstyrene for resist applications.
"Functional Polymers and Sequential Copolymers by Phase Transfer Catalysis, 3a: Synthesis and Characterization of Aromatic Poly(ether sulfone)s and Poly(oxy-2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene) Containing Pendent Vinyl Groups," V. Percec and B. C. Auman, Makromol. Chem., 185, 2319-2336 (1984), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for the syntheses of .alpha.,.omega.-benzyl aromatic poly(ether sulfone)s (PSU) and poly(oxy-2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene) (POP) containing pendant vinyl groups. The first step of the synthetic procedure entails the chloromethylation of PSU and POP to provide polymers with chloromethyl groups. POP, containing bromomethyl groups, was obtained by radical bromination of the methyl groups. Both chloromethylated and bromomethylated starting materials were transformed into their phosphonium salts, and then subjected to a phase transfer catalyzed Wittig reaction to provide polymers with pendant vinyl groups. A PSU with pendant ethynyl groups was prepared by bromination of the PSU containing vinyl groups, followed by a phase transfer catalyzed dehydrobromination. DSC of the thermal curing of the polymers containing pendant vinyl and ethynyl groups showed that the curing reaction is much faster for the polymers containing vinyl groups. The resulting network polymers are flexible when the starting polymer contains vinyl groups, and very rigid when the starting polymer contains ethynyl groups.
"Functional Polymers and Sequential Copolymers by Phase Transfer Catalysis," V. Percec and P. L. Rinaldi, Polymer Bulletin, 10, 223 (1983), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the preparation of p- and m-hydroxymethylphenylacetylenes by a two step sequence starting from a commercial mixture of p- and m-chloromethylstyrene, i.e., by the bromination of the vinylic monomer mixture followed by separation of m- and p-brominated derivatives by fractional crystallization, and simultaneous dehydrobromination and nucleophilic substitution of the --Cl with --OH.
J. S. Amato, S. Karady, M. Sletzinger, and L. M. Weinstock, "A New Preparation of Chloromethyl Methyl Ether Free of Bis(chloromethyl) Ether," Synthesis, 970 (1979), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the synthesis of chloromethyl methyl ether by the addition of acetyl chloride to a slight excess of anhydrous dimethoxymethane containing a catalytic amount of methanol at room temperature. The methanol triggers a series of reactions commencing with formation of hydrogen chloride and the reaction of hydrogen chloride with dimethoxymethane to form chloromethyl methyl ether and methanol in an equilibrium process. After 36 hours, a near-quantitative conversion to an equimolar mixture of chloromethyl methyl ether and methyl acetate is obtained.
A. McKillop, F. A. Madjdabadi, and D. A. Long, "A Simple and Inexpensive Procedure for Chloromethylation of Certain Aromatic Compounds," Tetrahedron Letters, Vol. 24, No. 18, pp. 1933-1936 (1983), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the reaction of a range of aromatic compounds with methoxyacetyl chloride and aluminum chloride in either nitromethane or carbon disulfide to result in chloromethylation in good to excellent yield.
E. P. Tepenitsyna, M. I. Farberov, and A. P. Ivanovskii, "Synthesis of Intermediates for Production of Heat Resistant Polymers (Chloromethylation of Diphenyl Oxide)," Zhurnal Prikladnoi Khimii, Vol. 40, No. 11, pp. 2540-2546 (1967), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses the chloromethylation of diphenyl oxide by (1) the action of paraformaldehyde solution in glacial acetic acid saturated with hydrogen chloride, and by (2) the action of paraformaldehyde solution in concentrated hydrochloric acid.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. (not yet assigned; Attorney Docket No. D/99057Q, filed concurrently herewith, entitled "Improved Process for Halomethylation of High Performance Polymers," with the named inventors Daniel A. Foucher, Nancy C. Stoffel, Roger T. Janezic, Thomas W. Smith, David J. Luca, and Bidan Zhang, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, discloses a process which comprises reacting a polymer of the general formula ##STR17## wherein x is an integer of 0 or 1, A is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR18## B is one of several specified groups, such as ##STR19## or mixtures thereof, and n is an integer representing the number of repeating monomer units, with a halomethyl alkyl ether, an acetyl halide, and methanol in the presence of a halogen-containing Lewis acid catalyst, thereby forming a halomethylated polymer.
While known compositions and processes are suitable for their intended purposes, a need remains for improved materials suitable for microelectronics applications. A need also remains for improved ink jet printheads. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which are heat stable, electrically insulating, and mechanically robust. Additionally, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which are chemically inert with respect to the materials that might be employed in ink jet ink compositions. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit low shrinkage during post-cure steps in microelectronic device fabrication processes. In addition, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit a relatively long shelf life. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which can be patterned with relatively low photo-exposure energies. Additionally, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which, in the cured form, exhibit good solvent resistance. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which, when applied to microelectronic devices by spin casting techniques and cured, exhibit reduced edge bead and no apparent lips and dips. Further, a need remains for processes for preparing photopatternable polymeric materials with high aspect ratios at high resolutions by the incorporation of polymerizable groups and/or cross-linking sites pendant to the polymers. Additionally, there is a need for processes for preparing photopatternable polymers having photosensitive groups pendant to the polymer chains and processes for preparing intermediate materials in the synthesis of photopatternable polymers having photosensitive groups pendant to the polymer chains. There is also a need for processes for preparing photopatternable polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains. Further, a need remains for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not require the use of hazardous materials such as bis-chloromethyl ether. In addition, there remains a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which have relatively low dielectric constants. Further, there is a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit reduced water sorption. Additionally, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which exhibit improved hydrolytic stability, especially upon exposure to alkaline solutions. A need also remains for photopatternable polymeric materials which are stable at high temperatures, typically greater than about 150.degree. C. There is also a need for photopatternable polymeric materials which either have high glass transition temperatures or are sufficiently crosslinked that there are no low temperature phase transitions subsequent to photoexposure. Further, a need remains for photopatternable polymeric materials with low coefficients of thermal expansion. There is a need for polymers which are thermally stable, patternable as thick films of about 30 microns or more, exhibit low T.sub.g prior to photoexposure, have low dielectric constants, are low in water absorption, have low coefficients of expansion, have desirable mechanical and adhesive characteristics, and are generally desirable for interlayer dielectric applications, including those at high temperatures, which are also photopatternable. There is also a need for photoresist compositions with good to excellent processing characteristics. In addition, there is a need for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which can be carried out at room temperature. Further, there is a need for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not generate hazardous or toxic materials in situ. Additionally, there is a need for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which can be scaled up to generate large, industrial-scale amounts of materials. A need also remains for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not require the use of toxic solvents. In addition, a need remains for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not use volatile chloromethylating agents. Further, a need remains for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not result in undesirably large increases in the molecular weight of the polymer. Additionally, a need remains for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which do not result in premature crosslinking of the polymer. There is also a need for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which enable production of halomethylated polymers with desirable polydispersity values. In addition, there is a need for processes for preparing polymers having halomethyl groups pendant to the polymer chains by methods which enable production of polymers with a desirably high degree of substitution with halomethyl groups within a reasonable period of time.